Never Alone
by Astrid Luna Rosette
Summary: Bella has spent most of her life running from the past. Then she met the Cullens, and it seemed like everything went back to normal. But little does she know, she can't run from her past forever, and it will soon turn her world upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Everything was the same. I woke up, brushed my teeth, got dressed, and waited for Edward to come and pick me up for our usual meeting with Alice.

As soon as I descended the stairs, I could tell that something was off, but Edward was waiting for me outside, so I thought nothing of it. As soon as I closed the door to Charlie's house, I felt his cool arms wrap around me softly. I turned and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I missed you," he muttered.

I smiled, and took his hand. "Me too," I said. "So what do you think Alice has in store for us today?"

He chuckled, and shrugged. "I have no idea. The entire morning, she was singing Barbie Girl in her thoughts."

I laughed as I stepped into the car. "I suppose that would keep you out." He smiled at me, as he slid the key into the ignition.

"Yes," he said. "It definitely did."

Soon, the gentle hum of the engine lulled me to sleep. As I was drifting into my subconscious, I saw someone standing in the middle of the road.

"Watch out!" I screamed, and Edward looked at me strange, but kept driving. It was only when I started screaming for him to stop; he actually pulled over and stopped the engine.

"What is it?" he asked, his eyes searching mine for an answer.

I looked back towards the road. No one was there. I turned back to Edward, and he looked at me expectantly, waiting for an answer. "I-I could've sworn that there was someone standing in the middle of the road."

His eyebrows came together, confused. "You were half asleep," he said after a moment of silence. "Maybe your mind was just playing a trick on you."

I nodded, thinking that that must have been it. It was the only logical explanation. But something in the back of my mind told me I was wrong.

He started the car again and we continued on our way to his house. Thankfully, I did not fall asleep again.

As Edward pulled the car into the garage, we saw Alice standing by the door, tapping her foot impatiently.

She glared at Edward. "You were supposed to have her here ten minutes ago."

He looked at me. "We got a bit…distracted," he answered.

She huffed and narrowed her eyes at him. "Uh huh. I'm sure you did." She grabbed me and dragged me into the house, where I barely managed to squeak a hello to Esme before she got me upstairs. Once we were in her room, she threw me into the bathroom, and tossed some clothes at me.

"Get dressed," she ordered. I sighed, closed the door and started to get dressed. It was only then, that I realized what she wanted me to wear.

"For the love of-I am not wearing that!"

Alice sighed impatiently outside the door. "Bella," she said. "Please, we need to decide what you're wearing for the night of…" her voice trailed off suggestively, and I could've sworn that I turned a new shade of red.

"Fine," I huffed, as I began to put the…outfit…on.

Ten minutes later, Alice was done with me. At least for today.

I found Edward a few minutes later at his piano, softly playing. I tried to sneak up behind him, but as I was getting close, the music abruptly stopped and he turned to face me.

"Dang it," I muttered. He chuckled.

"What were you trying to do my love?" he asked, patting the spot next to him on the bench.

"I was trying to sneak up on you," I said, sitting down next to him.

He just laughed and put his arms around me. "You never cease to-"

"BELLY BEAR!" Emmett interrupted, swinging me up into his arms. "I thought you weren't supposed to be here until this afternoon," he added, almost as a second thought.

"Emmett," I managed to gasp. "Air. Need air."

"Oh," he stated. Then he dropped me. Literally _dropped_ me.

"Emmett," Esme protested. "Do not drop your sister."

He looked down at the floor, and mumbled what I think was an apology. She walked away, appeased.

"Well," Emmett said impatiently. "Why are you here so early?"

I looked back at Edward and smiled. I turned back to Emmett, and said, "Alice said she wanted to get a lot done today."

He nodded, and laughed. "Have fun!"

Then Edward and I were alone in the room once again.

He smiled at me, and opened up his arms. "Come here, my love."

As I moved to sit beside him, something beside me moved. I turned around quickly, and fell backwards when I saw _him_.

His body came closer and closer to mine until he was right above me. He mouth opened up, revealing a gory sight above me. When I screamed, that's when everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously…_

_Then Edward and I were alone in the room once again._

_ He smiled at me, and opened up his arms. "Come here, my love."_

_As I moved to sit beside him, something beside me moved. I turned around quickly, and fell backwards when I saw him._

_ His body came closer and closer to mine until he was right above me. His mouth opened up, revealing a gory sight above me. When I screamed, that's when everything went black._

As I gained consciousness, I became aware of three things. There was an annoying beeping noise next to me, and I could hear someone talking, although I couldn't make out the words. When I managed to open my eyes, the feeling of being hit by a freight train slammed into me.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Carlisle asked, placing his hand over my forehead, quickly checking for any signs of a fever.

"…Okay…" I mumbled, trying to ignore the pain. "What happened?"

Edward stepped around Carlisle to my side. He looked troubled. "I was hoping you could tell us that," he said. "One moment you were fine, and the next…" he trailed off.

"And the next what?"

"You were screaming. You started bleeding…and I couldn't get to you," he mumbled, clearly shaken.

"None of us could," Rosalie interjected. "It was like there was some sort of wall between us and you."

"Then how?" I asked, motioning towards all the tubes that were in my arms.

They all shuddered. "You stopped screaming after a while," Carlisle said. "Once you…passed out, we were able to get to you," he explained.

"You're lying," I accused him.

He let out a long breath, and pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. After a moment, he looked into my eyes.

"Alright," he said. "Once you stopped screaming, we noticed a man beside you. It looked like he was whispering something in your ear, but when he pulled away, we could see what he had really done."

"Which was?"

Alice poked around the boys and sat down next to me on the bed. The look in her eyes told me the answer before she even said it. And it terrified me.

"He tried to kill you, Bella."

"He almost succeeded too," Carlisle interrupted. "If it hadn't been for Rosalie, there is no doubt in my mind that you would no longer be here with us."

"What did you do?" I asked, looking directly at her.

She didn't even hesitate. "When he realized that your heart was still beating, he tried to get to you again," she said. "All I did was simply tear him apart."

I looked down nervously at my hands. "What is it, love?" Edward asked. "What's wrong?"

I glanced up nervously at all of them. "I know you were trying to help me, Rosalie. And I appreciate that," I paused. "But you only made matters worse."

Jasper was the first one to speak. "What do you mean?" he said, his southern drawl slipping out.

I looked up at him, "By ripping him apart…she only made him stronger."

"What?"

"He's not like anyone else that you all have ever met. There's only one way to kill people like him," I mumbled.

Edward pulled a loose strand of my hair back. "How do we kill him?"

"You have to rip his heart out, and crush it until it turns into dust."

Silence was the only thing that greeted me. The only audible sounds in the room were the monitor beeping, and my breathing, but I could almost hear the gears shifting in the minds of my family.

"Bella," Jasper said. "_What is he_?"

I ducked my head into my hands. "I'm sorry. But if I tell you that, then I will have to kill you."

Suddenly, I could feel all eyes trained on me, the cold relentless stares etching themselves into my back.

Emmett just burst out laughing. "Good one Bells," he stuttered in-between his fits of laughter. "You had us all going there for a minute."

"Emmett."

"Yeah?"

"I'm not joking." To emphasize my point, I very gently reached out to Carlisle, and grabbed one of his hands and cradled it in my own. I just barely flexed my fingers when I hear him yell out in pain.

He jerked his hand away, and you could clearly see that I broke nearly all the bones. I grabbed his hand again, and sent him a look that said 'trust me,' and concentrated. After a few seconds, I let go of him and he reexamined his hand, clearly amazed that it had healed.

"How?" the shock was evident in his voice.

I looked up at him and smiled shyly. "I'm very talented for my age."

"What are you, Bella?"

I chuckled softly, before facing all of them. "I'm the same thing he was."

"Then why did he…" Rosalie trailed off.

"Attack me?"

They all nodded and I looked back down at my hands, gently twisting my fingers around each wrist. "I did something," I stated. "Something that can never be forgiven."

Edward took my hand in his, and gently tilted my chin up, so that I was looking directly into his eyes. "What happened?" he asked, gently.

"I fought back."


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously…_

"_What are you, Bella?"_

_I chuckled softly, before facing all of them. "I'm the same thing he was."_

_ "Then why did he…" Rosalie trailed off._

_ "Attack me?"_

_They all nodded and I looked back down at my hands, gently twisting my fingers around each wrist. "I did something," I stated. "Something that can never be forgiven."_

_Edward took my hand in his, and gently tilted my chin up, so that I was looking directly into his eyes. "What happened?" he asked, gently._

_ "I fought back."_

"What?" Esme said, resting her hand on my shoulder, "That doesn't make any sense."

"Yes, it does."

Everyone turned and looked at Jasper, as if he'd just lost his mind. "In some cultures, the males are very…controlling. They give the females orders and expect them to be fulfilled, no matter if they want to or not. If they ever did disobey that would mean…"

"Death," I finished for him. "If you disobey, fight, or run, you are sentenced to death."

"Which is why you came here."

I smiled at him. "Exactly." I looked at all the tubes, and glanced up at Carlisle. "Now, are you going to get rid of all of this, or do I need to?"

"Bella, you have extensive-"

"Never mind," I interrupted. In the next second, I was free of all the tubes, and wires. I hopped down off the bed, and headed down the stairs, leaving seven stunned vampires alone in the study.

I was almost down to the bottom floor when I heard the echoing of footsteps on the stairs with me. And then Emmett tossed me up onto his shoulder like I was nothing but a sack of potatoes.

"Hey! Put me down!"

"Not a chance." He headed back up the stairs, while my fists pounded uselessly against his back. A few seconds later, I was back in the study, being thrown onto the cot with the angriest expression on my face that I could muster.

"Emmett, if I wanted you to help me walk, I would have let you know before I took off down the stairs."

"Bella," Carlisle disapproved.

I stood up. "No Carlisle, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, as long as _he_ doesn't come around. I appreciate your concern, but it isn't necessary. I can handle it."

"No, you can't," Edward intervened.

I threw my hands up in exasperation. "Yes, I can."

"Bella, how many times-"

"Would you shut up and listen!" Silence and shocked faces greeted me. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose; it was something I picked up from Edward. "Look, I don't mean to be rude, and I'm sorry if I come across that way. But you need to listen. I am capable of a lot more than I let on."

"Like what?" Alice piqued.

I hesitantly look down at the floor and wring my wrists. "I don't know how to describe it."

"Then show us," Rosalie said. "Besides, your gift can't be any worse than Kate's."

"Who is Kate?"

Carlisle sighs. "A friend of ours from the Denali coven."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Emmett said. "Now, let's get a move on, I want to know what my little sis can do."

I just laughed. "It can't be that bad," Jasper commented wearily.

"Oh, yes," I said. "I can."

Emmett rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Whatever. I doubt there's anything you can do that would scare us."

I smile, and stand up. "You know, you really shouldn't have said that Em." His eyes widen for a moment, and with a single snap, I'm suddenly in Esme's garden, with vampires that look like they're about ready to lose their lunch.

Edward groans and closes his eyes. "Please tell me that's all you can do."

"Nope."

"I'm going to be sick."

I just laugh. "You'll be fine," I assure him. "I don't have any other gifts that will make you sick."

A few minutes later, everyone gets to their feet and looks at me as if I've grown a second head in the past few minutes.

"How?" Carlisle asks.

I smirk and tap my temple briefly. "That's my secret."

Hi everyone! I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up; I've been busy. Please review and tell me what you think so far.


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously…_

_Emmett rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Whatever. I doubt there's anything you can do that would scare us."_

_I smile, and stand up. "You know, you really shouldn't have said that Em." His eyes widen for a moment, and with a single snap, I'm suddenly in Esme's garden, with vampires that look like they're about ready to lose their lunch._

_Edward groans and closes his eyes. "Please tell me that's all you can do."_

_ "Nope."_

_ "I'm going to be sick."_

_I just laugh. "You'll be fine," I assure him. "I don't have any other gifts that will make you sick."_

_A few minutes later, everyone gets to their feet and looks at me as if I've grown a second head in the past few minutes._

_ "How?" Carlisle asks._

_I smirk and tap my temple briefly. "That's my secret."_

A few minutes later, they've all gotten back onto their feet, although Esme still looked a little green.

"What do you mean, Bella?" Edward asks.

I roll my eyes. "I mean, that it is my secret. If I'd wanted you all to know, you would have."

"You don't trust us?" Alice questioned, looking close to tears. Jasper picked up on her emotions and wrapped his arms around her in an effort to soothe her.

I turn around to face the house and I start to pace, trying to find the right words. "I…" I start, "I…" I sigh in frustration. "Let me put it this way," I turned to face all of them. "The last time I trusted someone…" My heart was shattered. "Something…really bad happened." Someone was killed.

They all nod their heads, not really understanding, but knowing that they better not push me. At least not today.

I turn to head back inside, but someone grabs my arm, and holds me back. Carlisle looks at me with worry etched into his every feature. "Would you prefer…" he hesitates. "To speak with me in the office?"

My look turns sour. "Now, why would I do that?" I ask, my voice unintentionally sharp. "Everyone in the house would be able to hear."

He takes a deep breath. "I guess you're right," he admits finally.

"We could leave," Esme suggests. "Go hunting for a little while. It should give you two more than enough time to talk."

I look down towards my feet. "I'd doubt you would want to be alone with me right now."

"I don't mind," Jasper interjects. "If that's alright with you." He motions towards Carlisle.

"Of course not."

I nod. "Then it's settled. I'll stay here with Jasper, and the rest of you can go hunting."

As everyone leaves, Jasper and I head into the now very empty house. He leads me up to a room, and explains that it is his study. The fact that there were books on three of the four walls didn't escape my attention.

"Wow," I say. "You could open your own library."

He laughs, "Yes, but I doubt anyone would like to read as many books about the Civil War as I do. At least more than half of these are about that era."

I just nod. "So…" I say. "Where would you like to start?" He looks at me, and then nods his head towards the couch.

"Why don't you take a seat?" he says. "I have a feeling that this is going to take a while."

When I sit down, I can feel his eyes on me. "What is your name?"

"Isabella Marie Swan," I answer immediately.

He studies me for a moment, and then says, "What is your real name?"

I sigh. "Isabella." He looks at me strange. "Yes, my name really is Isabella."

"What is your last name?"

"Honestly…" I look up into his eyes. "I don't know."

He suddenly leaned forward. "What is your story?"

I laugh, "Wow, you really don't kick around the bucket, do you?"

He smiles, "Nope."

"I…I-I can't tell you. Any of you." I finally look up at him. He's studying me calmly. "Sorry," I apologize. "But it's too early."

He nods in understanding. "Are you going to tell me anything?"

I look back down to my hands and start to twist my fingers around my wrists. "Someone…close to me…was killed because of certain actions that I took."

"You mean because you left?" Jasper asks.

I look up into his eyes. "Yes."

We sit there for a few more minutes of complete silence until he says something.

"Why are you afraid?"

"I'm always afraid," I admit. "Fear is a constant part of my life. I accepted that a long time ago." He continues to look at me, and I realize that I've simply talked my way around his question. I sigh, "I…I'm scared of what all of you will think of me when I finally tell my story."

He started to shake his head before I was even finished speaking. "Bella, we have all faced demons, and some of us, including myself, haven't done too well with controlling them. For the longest time, I considered myself a monster. And that's what I saw myself as. Until I met Alice," he smiles around her name. "She saved me, and took me for who I was. She helped me learn to be a better man. When we found the Cullens, I was amazed about how quickly they accepted me. I still am. This family doesn't judge people, they take them as they are, and they see the best in them. No matter what."

I stand up and shake my head. "I've met many people that are forgiving and only see the best in people, Jasper. They all have told the same thing."

"And what is that?"

I turn and head towards the door. When I reach for the doorknob, I turn and face him. "They tell me to burn in Hell."

I close the door.

_Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up. I've been really busy lately. Don't forget to review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously…_

_I stand up and shake my head. "I've met many people that are forgiving and only see the best in people, Jasper. They all have told the same thing."_

_ "And what is that?"_

_I turn and head towards the door. When I reach for the doorknob, I turn and face him. "They tell me to burn in Hell."_

_I close the door._

I only get a couple of feet before Jasper gets to me. He stands in front of me, blocking my path. I move to the right, but he just follows my move. "What do you want?" I ask.

He places his hands on my shoulders. "I want you to be able to trust us. You don't have to trust everyone, just someone. I've seen people like you before Bella," his eyes bear into mine, and suddenly I feel calmer. "And I know you think that you are being strong, that you are protecting everyone, but you're not. You're digging yourself into a place where we can't reach you. Can't help you."

I take a deep breath. "What makes you think that?"

He becomes noticeably rigid. "Because that's what I did." He lets go of me. "It's what I do every single time I mess up. I never noticed it before, but you're a lot like me Bella. You'll smile and act like everything is alright, but inside, you're slowly dying."

I look down at the floor and back into his eyes. "Call the others."

He takes his cell phone out of his pocket and starts pushing buttons so fast that he's talking to one of the family within seconds. "They'll be here in a few minutes."

He leads me down to the dining room, and motions for me to have a seat at the table. In no time at all, the others are filing into the room. Edward sits silently next to me, and Emmett takes his place next to his brother. Carlisle sits at the head of the table, with Esme at his side.

"I believe this is your meeting, Bella," he says. "You can start anytime you would like."

I stand and can feel my heart pounding through my chest. "I…" I start. "I…know that all of you believe that your pasts are horrible. That they are something out of nightmares. But you're wrong. None of you have ever experienced real pain. You've never experienced sadness, anger, frustration…" I look up at the shocked and angry faces. "Where I'm from, it is normal to lose people every day. To have your heart ripped from your chest. To be absolutely alone."

Rosalie's chuckle distracts me. "You think I'm lying Rosalie?"

Her smile widens. "Yes," she says. "You're full of it."

"No," I say. "You just don't understand." Keeping my eyes locked on the people before, I start to lift my shirt up, knowing all too well what they would see. Inch by inch, my scars are revealed. My badges of honor, strength and valor all become visible. I push my shirt over my head and turn. When my back comes into their sight, I hear gasps. I put my shirt back on.

"When you grew up, Rosalie, did your parents ever put a knife through you? Did they ever try to kill you?" Silence greets me. "No? Then be _quiet_," I hiss.

"Where the hell did you grow up?" Emmett asks, his loud voice bouncing off the walls.

I look him in the eyes. "New York."

"You could have called the police?" Esme says hesitantly.

"It's hard to call the police when the government tells them to mind their own business. I grew up in a military base. I was a part of yet another attempt to create perfect soldiers. Needless to say, it failed."

"Your parents were researchers, weren't they?" Carlisle asks.

I nod, and smile although it never reaches my eyes. "Yeah. I was made in a petri dish. Just like all my brothers and sisters. Difference is, I stabilized. They didn't. Everything about me, it was designed to lure and kill." Suddenly everything becomes too much and I fall to my knees. The emotions rush to the surface, no matter how much I try to push them back down.

I rise to my feet, apologize and run from the room. Outside it is gently raining, and I step out into the downpour and let the tears fall.


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously…_

"_Your parents were researchers, weren't they?" Carlisle asks._

_I nod, and smile although it never reaches my eyes. "Yeah. I was made in a petri dish. Just like all my brothers and sisters. Difference is, I stabilized. They didn't. Everything about me, it was designed to lure and kill." Suddenly everything becomes too much and I fall to my knees. The emotions rush to the surface, no matter how much I try to push them back down._

_ I rise to my feet, apologize and run from the room. Outside it is gently raining, and I step out into the downpour and let the tears fall._

I can hear the others behind me, standing on the porch. My emotions go away piece by piece, as the fire in my throat starts to burn like nothing I've ever felt before. I've never been this thirsty. I have always kept a careful record of how often I should hunt. It shouldn't burn like this, not already. It's only been a couple of days.

I hear a rustling to my right, and my head quickly snaps in that direction, trying to see what animal is prowling in the darkness.

By now, the others are alarmed. The rush towards me, curious as to what is going on.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asks, his arms wrapping tightly around me. I close my eyes, and tighten my muscles, trying so desperately to ignore my basic instincts. After a few minutes, I can't maintain my control any longer. I break free from Edward and run. I know the others are in pursuit of me, after a moment of shock. They follow me through the forest, as I go slowly mad with thirst. Eventually I find something, a large buck, which should do just fine. I spring at the animal, and it tries fruitlessly to get away. My teeth quickly dig into its neck, and relief is instant. I don't know how long I sat there, but when I finally finish, my legs are sore from going numb. I push the animal off of me and get to my feet, not quite sure if I could face the people who thought they knew me.

I sit there for what seems like hours, although is only a few minutes in reality. Jasper is the first to regain his composure. Such a brave little soldier boy.

He places his hand on my shoulder gently, trying to not scare me away or trying to convince himself that that really just happened. That I have to drink blood as well.

"Bella," his voice is rough. "What-what just happened?"

I place my hand over his and slide it off of me. I stand up and face them all, "Do you honestly want to know? Or are you just asking me if that was real?"

They remain silent for a few more minutes until Edward speaks up. "I want to know."

I motion for him to follow me and I take off deeper into the forest. It takes them a minute to follow. We run until we reach the abandoned base in Denali.

I sit on a rock near the outskirts of it, although I'm sure that they are clueless as to what is nearly beneath their feet. The base is underground. It was never meant to be seen by the public eye and probably never will. They had to shut it down after one of my…temper tantrums, I guess I should say.

"If you haven't guess yet," I say. "My DNA is enhanced with a few vampire genes. I got lucky enough to have my diet include blood."

Emmett scratches his head. "So… can you survive on both?"

"No. Human food does not sustain me like blood can. It just sustains me until I need to hunt again."

Carlisle speaks up, "You're just like one of us?" the uncertainty in his voice made it a question. I do a sort of odd half smile and shake my head no.

"I am a lot stronger than you," I say, looking directly at Carlisle's hand. "If you haven't noticed yet. I was meant to be the perfect killer. To be able to stand on the battlefield…alone. The government would never stand to have one of their soldiers in the same room as me," I look down at the ground, remembering. "They thought I was too dangerous for anyone to be around me."

Edward walks up next to me and sits down, taking one of my hands in his. "They were wrong," he says. I know that he is trying to soothe me, trying to make everything better, but he has no idea of what I am capable of.

I look him straight in the eyes, lean forward and whisper in his ear, "No. They were right." I lean back and his expression is one of shock. I tell them all, "I am dangerous and they were right to lock me away. At least for a little while."

Silence greets me. I thought that at least one of them would have something to say, but they are all staring at me glossy eyed.

I continue, "This is the base where I was held at the majority of the time." They all look at me in confusion.

"Uh Bella? I don't think you've noticed, but there's nothing out here but some trees," Emmett says. I just smile.

Jasper looks at me and asks, "It's underground, isn't it?" My smile gets wider.

"There's an entrance close to here, but I don't suggest using it."

Esme finally speaks up, "Why?"

I look at them sheepishly and admit, "I kind of…re-decorated it."

"What do you mean, love?" Edward asks.

"The ceiling is about to cave in and the floor is about to give way."

"That's it?" Alice inquires.

I shrug. "Well, I wasn't going to mention it, but there's a couple dozen bodies littered throughout," a couple of their mouths drop open. "Oh," I say. "I almost forgot about all the blood that splattered on the walls."

Silence greets me, but I continue anyway. They have to know.

"But then again, I had help. Azrael came to let me out and have some fun."

"Who is Azrael?" Rosalie tentatively asks.

I look her straight in the eyes and rise to my feet. "He's the man you tore apart."

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously…_

_I look at them sheepishly and admit, "I kind of…re-decorated it."_

_ "What do you mean, love?" Edward asks._

_ "The ceiling is about to cave in and the floor is about to give way."_

_ "That's it?" Alice inquires._

_I shrug. "Well, I wasn't going to mention it, but there's a couple dozen bodies littered throughout," a couple of their mouths drop open. "Oh," I say. "I almost forgot about all the blood that splattered on the walls."_

_Silence greets me, but I continue anyway. They have to know._

_ "But then again, I had help. Azrael came to let me out and have some fun."_

_ "Who is Azrael?" Rosalie tentatively asks._

_I look her straight in the eyes and rise to my feet. "He's the man you tore apart."_

Edward is the first one to talk. "Wait, so this Azrael is the man who tried to kill you, but saved you years ago?"

I nod. "He was one of my closest friends."

Emmett walks up to me, "If he was one of your closest friends, then what the hell happened?"

I shrug. "That's a story for another time. It looks like you all have had enough for today."

Carlisle speaks up, "Bella, our brains can-"

"I said that is enough for today," I interrupt. "I will not repeat myself."

They all nod after a few minutes of silence. I look at Edward, "Let's go home. Charlie will be getting worried."

We take off running and I try to ignore it, but I had an odd feeling that we will be going back to that place. It's unnerving.

I hope we get back fast enough. It was dangerous and stupid for me to say his name, especially there of all places. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Please let him be safe. Please…

When we get back, I quickly fly up the stairs and grab my bag. I move to leave the room, but Edward stops me. "What's wrong?" he asks, searching my eyes for answers. "You know something," he whispers. "Tell me."

I push him out of the way and run. I can hear him behind me, telling me to stop, to trust them, but I can't. I have to save Charlie from my stupid self.

I get to the house quickly and hear someone in the kitchen cooking. I relax for a brief moment until I remember that Charlie doesn't cook.

I run into the house and the Cullens' are right behind me. I drop the bag when I see them. Azrael is standing there, next to Charlie, stirring a spoon in a pot. He smiles at me and waves the spoon forward, offering for me to join him.

I just stare at him in horror. The law stated to never…he just keeps on smiling at me and takes a sip from the spoon. My eyes widen in horror.

"You sure you don't want any, Isis?" he asks, calling me by my old nickname. "I would have thought that you would considering you kept this pet," he kicks Charlie and he lands on his back. You could clearly see what was missing from the hole in his chest.

He fills the spoon again and walks over to me. "Come on," he urges. "Together forever…wasn't that the deal?"

He holds the spoon to my lips, I grab his arm and twist hard. It makes a satisfying crack. The spoon drops to the floor and so does our inhibitions. "You bitch!" He turns to me and rushes at me, I kick him back into the stove and yell at the others.

"Grab the knife in the freezer!" Jasper is the only one to actually do as I ask. Carlisle, Alice, Esme and Edward are trying hopelessly to save Charlie, they obviously haven't noticed that his heart is missing.

Azrael struggles against me, but if the legend holds true, then he won't receive any of his gifts until the day is over. Jasper hands me the knife and I sink it deep into the middle of his chest. Blood quickly covers the wound, then stops abruptly. He easily pushes me away. I land next to Alice and her eyes are as large as a doe's. He charges at us and I step in-between. That knife really is a pain. As he moves to dig it deeper, I take my family away from here. They land somewhere in the forest a bit away from Charlie's house. I can hear him inside, cursing. I hold up my hand, silently pray that none of my family can see me at this moment, and I light up the house. It quickly catches flame.

Edward is the first to find me. He comes to my side and rips off a large piece of his shirt. "Will anything happen if I remove this?" he asks, placing his hand on my hip to steady me.

"My internal organs will stay where they are if that's what you mean," I say. "I'll just bleed."

He nods. "One, two, three." He pulls the knife out and quickly places a firm hand against the wound. A few minutes later the bleeding has stopped, but I'll have to take care of the wound later. I have to get them home and set up wards.

That's the only way to keep him out now.

We find the others quickly. They all question my sanity when I tell them to abandon Charlie. To leave. The run there is longer this time, even though it's the same distance. Perhaps it's my conscience, long dormant, finally speaking up. It burdens me. It's the first death to burden me in such a long time.

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously…_

_He nods. "One, two, three." He pulls the knife out and quickly places a firm hand against the wound. A few minutes later and the bleeding has stopped, but I'll have to take care of the wound later. I have to get them home and set up wards. _

_That's the only way to keep him out._

_We find the others quickly. They all question my sanity when I tell them to abandon Charlie. To leave. The run there is longer this time, even though it's the same distance. Perhaps it's my conscience, long dormant, finally speaking up. It burdens me. It's the first death to burden me in such a long time._

Once we reach the house, I tell them to go inside. "I'll be there in just a minute," I say.

Everyone goes except for Jasper and Edward. I usher them to go inside, but they refuse.

"Fine," I say. I start my spell. They do a lot better than I thought they would; neither of them as much as flinches. When it's done, we head inside where the others are waiting.

The instant that I'm in the door, the questions start flying. I ignore them and walk up the stairs to Edward's room and lay down. The coach is actually pretty comfortable. I don't hear Edward enter the room, but I know he's here.

"Do you want the lights off?" he asks. I just nod. With a click, the lights go out and he's lying next to me. He pulls me close to him and reaches for a blanket. He throws it over the both of us, instead of cocooning me in it as usual. We stay there in silence for a long time, just taking the time to absorb everything that happened today.

"What are you thinking?" I ask. "You seemed shocked at first, but you adjusted so quickly that I can't tell what's going on with you."

His lips are at my ear. "You're right," he whispers. "I was shocked. I still am, I just…realized something."

"What?"

"None of it matters. I know you, Bella. I may not know much about your past, but it doesn't matter. We all have dark times. I trust you and I hope that you'll trust me, if you don't already."

I remain silent.

"You're my life, Isabella. I love you and nothing from your past is going to change that."

I tense up. "You're wrong."

"How am I wrong?"

I sat up, the blanket spilling over my lap. He propped his head up on his elbow and waited for my answer.

"I would kill people, Edward and I took my time with it. I was taught how to torture and…"

His eyebrows came together in confusion. "And?" he prompted.

"And…I enjoyed it. I loved the feeling that came with it. Power and control…something that I never had over my life. I eventually started to hate it, to hate myself for what I did to them."

His hand found mine and started to rub circles into the back of my hand. "That's why you left, isn't it?"

"Yes."

He sat up and wrapped me in his embrace. I closed my eyes and relaxed against him, letting him in and seeing my fears. I knew the wall around my mind that prevented him from reading my thoughts had dropped the second I heard him gasp.

He tilted my face back, stared into my eyes and read my thoughts. A few seconds later, the wall came back up.

"How did you…"

I shrugged, "I've been working on it. I can't keep the shield down for very long."

He just smiled and kissed me.

I could feel him the second he tried to break down my barriers. I sit up and Edward studies my face for a long moment.

"It's him, isn't it?"

I just nod, unable to find words at that moment. He takes my hand and looks me in the eyes, "What did he mean, Bella? When he said that you were supposed to be with him forever?" I can tell he did what it took for him to remain composed, but I could see worry and fear under that.

I sigh and stand up. "We need to go downstairs."

"Answer the question, Bella."

I turn and he's standing next to the coach, fists clenched and muscles tensed. "I won't say it twice. Now that he knows what you mean to me, all of you need to know…everything."

He nods and we head down the stairs. The others are there, tensed. It looks like they've found out who is outside.

"Sit down," I say. "He won't get in here."

Carlisle looks at me strangely, "You can't be sure, Bella. We have to be prepared."

I plop down on the sofa and sigh. "Yes, I am certain Carlisle. He can't step onto this property unless he wants to be disintegrated."

Seven pairs of eyes are suddenly trained on me. "Sit," I repeat. "You're perfectly safe as long as I'm here."

One by one, they slowly sit down. "Where do you want me to start?" I ask.

"The beginning," Jasper tentatively says. "Start your story from the beginning."

I take a deep breath before I start. "You know I was designed to be a soldier. I left out why they needed a soldier as strong as those like me. Humanity isn't as oblivious to your existence as you think they are. It's true that the government hides information from the public. They have to; who would believe that monsters are real? Scientists have been working for years to make something strong enough to fight against something they couldn't. Somehow they got ahold of a few monsters. As far as I'm aware, there was a vampire, a faerie and a phoenix. The reason why I'm so strong is because I have the combined strength of the three."

Rosalie speaks up. "That's why he didn't die, when I tore him apart?"

"Yeah. When a phoenix dies, it is only reborn as it was."

"That is both cool and unnerving," Emmett says. "That's just freaky."

I laugh a bit. "Yeah, there's a lot about us that is unnerving."

"Please continue, Bella," Carlisle urges.

"They raised us normally until we reached the age of six. They thought that if we had a bit of a childhood, it would make us at least a little human. They were wrong. The training started harshly. Within two days, more than half of us were dead. After that, we were given more time to rest. Azrael was a year older than me. He saw that I was struggling, that the exercises would kill me soon, so he stepped in. He trained me. He taught me everything I know. Soon enough, I was at the top of my class. I made a name for myself. He and I got closer and closer over the years. We began to rely on the other to be there. No one wanted to stand against us, but everyone wanted to separate us. You see, we weren't allowed to_ feel_. While love wasn't as horrible as anger for us to feel, they felt that it needed to be put to an end. My best friend, Aly, was on our side. When they came to separate us, she stood in the way. She was always different. Aly believed that there was much more to us than just killing machines. She thought that we each could amount to something more and hated killing. They killed her and took him away from me. We were kept in solitary confinement. I was given a chance to end it and I said that I would do it.

"Turns out that they didn't kill Aly. They left that for me…" The tears started flowing. "I tortured her. Any chance to be with him again, I wanted to take. She talked to me through it all. Every time I saw the pain on her face, my heart ached and for once, I knew what my victims felt. What the people who loved them, felt. And I hated it. I hated myself to the very core. I knew the way out. Before I knew it, Azrael was there. He came for me. I helped Aly from the table even though he insisted to just leave her. That she was dead anyway.

"We fought our way out. I tried not to hurt them, but the second they went after her, I only saw red. It only took a few minutes. When we got outside, Azrael was furious. He couldn't believe that I brought her. He took a dagger and used it to rip out her heart. I was bound to him, so I could never stand against him. It was one of our most absolute laws. I took a knife and cut at the mark that bound me to him until it was nothing. Then I ran."

For once, it was completely silent.

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

_Previously…_

_ "We fought our way out. I tried not to hurt them, but the second they went after her, I only saw red. It only took a few minutes. When we got outside, Azrael was furious. He couldn't believe that I brought her. He took a dagger and used it to rip out her heart. I was bound to him, so I could never stand against him. It was one of our most absolute laws. I took a knife and cut at the mark that bound me to him until it was nothing. Then I ran."_

_For once, it was completely silent._

We all stand there for an immeasurable moment until I can feel their stares etching into my skin. I turn, expecting them to hate me just like everyone else has. When I take that first step away from them, I feel a hand on my arm, holding me back.

"Where are you going, Bella?"

Confused, I turn to face him, "Why? You know the truth."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Edward asks me.

"I…You don't hate me?"

"No," he says confidently. "I-God do you know what you mean to me?" he asks, staring deeply into my eyes. "I'm here, Bella. You can't scare me away," he sighs. "I love you and I don't know if you were taught to think that it meant something different, but for me? Love means never giving up on someone even if they've given up on themselves. It means teaching them how to trust and have faith in someone. Loving someone means never having to be alone. You don't have to be alone or afraid anymore, Bella," he pauses. "I'm here for you and that's never going to change."

I couldn't say anything, but I didn't need to.

He hugs me close to him and I clutch him tight, dropping all of my walls. I can hear the others gasp, shocked about my appearance.

Edward steps back, to look at me, but never lets go of my hands. I relax when he smiles.

"So you have green eyes, huh?"

I just laugh. "Yes," I say. "And about a couple hundred scars," I add.

"Well I hate to break up this little love fest, but we do have a bit a problem," Jasper says, motioning towards the window. "From what you've said, Bella, I doubt that he'll just go away."

I nod. "We'll have to face him eventually."

"Wait…we?" Alice asks. "There's no way that we could-"

I interrupt her, "If you were trained properly you would be able to stand against him. By now he's had time to get some of the others and turn them as well."

"Turn them?" Esme says. "What do you mean?"

I sigh, "Charlie was dead when we stepped into that house. His heart was in the pot. Azrael and I both know more than well that if one of our people ate anything of a human heart, it makes you…"

"Stronger?" Emmett suggested.

"…invincible," I finish. "It's nearly impossible to kill someone like that."

I look at the clock, for the first time noticing how late it was getting to be. "We'll finish this in the morning," I say, yawning. "I'm going to bed."

Edward and I make it to the first step of the stairwell when I remember, "You each should pack a bag. I don't know how long my spell will work. Make sure you include weapons; knives, swords, anything that can do some damage."

They all nod. "And Carlisle? Make sure there's a med-kit in each bag. All of you are going to need it."

"Bella? I highly doubt that we-"

"I'm training all of you," I say. "So yes, you will. Night."

They each nod hesitantly. Edward just grabs my hand and leads us back up the stairs. I practically fall onto the bed and I can feel Edward beside me as I lose consciousness.

Morning comes too quickly.

The alarm I had set on my phone the night before, interrupts the silence that has settled throughout the house. I can hear faint whispers and have no doubt that the others question me.

Edward shifts and props his head up on his hand. "Good morning, my love," he whispers, pulling a strand of my hair back behind my ear.

I smile easily. "Morning," I say. I get out of bed quickly and place all the gear I hid in Edward's closet a few weeks ago into a bag. Edward comes to help me after a few moments, silently handing me what we need.

"When did you put all this here?" he asks, gently stroking his hand against my back.

"A couple of weeks ago when you were all hunting and Emmett stayed to watch me."

He looked at me quizzically. "When he got you drunk?"

I laugh, remembering what the veil made him think had happened. "I was never drunk. I knocked him out and transferred anything I might need in here. Once he came to, he was furious. I placed the veil over him and then you all got home."

"What is the veil Bella?"

I shift so that I'm facing him. I hold my hand out for him to take. "It was originally used to replace memories that we didn't want our enemies to have. It hides the real memory and with vigorous training you can place it in the mind and block it." I continue packing after I finish explaining.

He's quiet for a few minutes. "Have you ever used it on me?" he asks hesitantly.

I look him in the eyes when I answer, "Yes."

"Why?"

I stop what I am doing and look back at him. "Because there are things you shouldn't know. That none of you ever need to know."

"Like what?"

I roll my eyes. "If I went to that much trouble Edward, do you honestly think that I will just tell you?"

"You're right," he murmurs. "Never mind."

Two quick knocks on the doorframe catches our attention and we turn. "Everything is ready Bella," Carlisle informs me.

I smile. "Not everything," I say.

The others look confused for a minute. I get up and pull out a drawer. "You need better clothes than that," I say, and hand out their gear. "Go change."

It only takes a few minutes. I close the closet doors and begin to change as well. Once I'm done, I turn back around and face Edward. He does his best to keep his composure, but I'm sure that my uniform shocks him. It is relatively simple; all the uniforms are. Each piece is black, so that it can blend in with the night.

He smiles at me and opens his mouth to say something when a head splitting sensation rolls through me. The barrier won't last much longer. I'm surprised it has lasted even this long.

I grab my head and curl in on myself. Edward seems to understand our situation immediately. "Grab your bags," he calls out to everyone. "The shield she set up isn't going to last much longer." He grabs my arm, and somehow some of the pain is transferred over to him. Relief is instant. I stand up and swing the bag we were packing over my shoulder.

"C'mon," I say. "We need to go, now."

We rush down the stairs where the others meet us.

"Okay," I say. "None of you are going to like this, but we have to make a run for it."

Jasper speaks up. "What do you mean we need to make a run for it?"

"I mean that I'll distract them long enough for all of you to get far enough away that they can't reach you. We'll meet at the base."

"Bella, you're not-"

"Yes, I will. Now get ready to run and whatever you do, _do not stop_. I'll be right behind you."

I don't think they were entirely ready for me to jump out the window. Even fighting I could sense that they hesitated for a moment before following my instructions. I quickly finish and start on the next one. I continue fighting until I can't hear them anymore. Then I take off; I run to Montana to set up a fake trail then I take the long way to the base, being careful to hide my scent.

The second I break through the tree line, Edward rushes at me and sweeps me into his embrace. He holds me close to him for several minutes, while the others look relieved that I'm fine.

"We are not splitting up again," he murmurs.

"No," I agree. "We aren't."

Sorry it so long to get this chapter up. Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

_Previously…_

_I don't think they were entirely ready for me to jump out the window. Even fighting I could sense that they hesitated for a moment before following my instructions. I quickly finish and start on the next one. I continue fighting until I can't hear them anymore. Then I take off; I run to Montana to set up a fake trail then I take the long way to the base, being careful to hide my scent._

_The second I break through the tree line, Edward rushes at me and sweeps me into his embrace. He holds me close to him for several minutes, while the others look relieved that I'm fine._

_ "We are not splitting up again," he murmurs._

_ "No," I agree. "We aren't."_

We hold onto each other tightly for another moment before letting go of one another. I lead them back to the entrance of the base, forgetting all hesitation I had before. I hand Edward my bag and walk over to the secret entrance. I start digging with my bare hands and eventually the others help me. After a few hours, we reach metal and concrete. I motion for them to back up.

I close my eyes and punch through the first layer of cement. It's surprisingly quiet, but then again, there's not much that could probably surprise them now. In a few minutes, I've broken through the entrance and all we can see is pitch black. I grab my bag and jump in.

The others follow hesitantly behind me. Once everyone is inside, I concentrate and fix the mess I've made. The metal and concrete molding back together is very audible and I'm sure that they can hear the dirt shuffling itself back into place.

"Damn," Emmett cusses.

I smile in the darkness, "Yeah," I say. "I know."

I snap my fingers and a flame appears, hovering over my palm. Fire was always one of the easiest things for me to control. I laugh when Emmett cusses again. "Come on," I say. "Let's get going."

We walk for a long time and I try to keep them away from areas that were in rumble. We eventually reach the commons area and I turn the lights on, illuminating our new home. At least for the time being.

It's a relatively simple room. There's a couple of tables and chairs scattered about and the kitchen looks just as barren as I remember. I'll have to go hunting soon. The rooms off of the main area are exactly as they were. The bars on the doors don't even look as if they've aged, but the mattresses are still as terrible as ever. I don't even know how they were considered mattresses in the first place, they were just some lumps of cotton covered with sheets.

"Everyone pick a cell," I tell them. "We start training in five."

They couple off and I take Edward to my old cell. It was the one they kept me in when I was younger and much less dangerous.

I place my bag on the bed and grab my knife. I walk out, leaving Edward to settle-in while I get the practice area ready. I move some of the tables out of the way, the bars scraping loudly against the floor as they protest. The tables have rusted over some, but it doesn't make it any harder to move them. Once I've got an area big enough cleared, I call over the others.

They form a semi-circle around me, holding their weapons awkwardly. It's a pitiful sight.

"Okay," I say, wanting to start, "Why don't you guys put your weapons down?"

They obey almost immediately. "I thought we were going to learn how to kill people Bella?" Emmett whines impatiently. I roll my eyes.

"Can you even throw a proper punch, Em?"

Jasper just laughs and answers for him, "Nope," he says laughing. "You've relied on your strength all this time Em and I don't think that's going to cut it anymore."

I nod, "You'll be facing an opponent much stronger than you, Emmett. I noticed that you fold your thumb inside your fist when you punch. You'll break your hand that way. Try wrapping it on the outside of your fist. You won't hurt yourself that way."

After a few more minutes of explaining how to throw a punch, I ask Jasper to help me teach them until we get past the basics. They pick it up quickly and soon we're moving onto weapons.

I drag out the old target and give them each a knife.

"Whoever hits it on their first try gets to pick one conditioning activity to get out of," I say, knowing that no one will be able to hit it.

I push the button that activates the target and one by one they try and everyone misses. I have to admit though, that Jasper and Edward were very close to hitting the edge of the moving target. Just another inch or so and the knife would've found its mark.

That night, everyone except Jasper is complaining about how sore they are. While I'm eating dinner, Carlisle questions me, "Why are we sore?"

I chew and swallow before answering, "I gave you each a little of my blood before. You're sore because you are getting stronger. By feeding you my blood, I made it so that if I ever needed to train any of you, you would be able to improve instead of staying at the same level and ability. You'll find that Alice, Jasper and Edward's gifts will intensify as well."

"Is that why I'm getting a headache?" Alice asks, and I just laugh and nod.


	11. Chapter 11

_Previously…_

_I chew and swallow before answering, "I gave you each a little of my blood before. You're sore because you are getting stronger. By feeding you my blood, I made it so that if I ever needed to train any of you, you would be able to improve instead of staying at the same level and ability. You'll find that Alice, Jasper and Edward's gifts will intensify as well."_

_ "Is that why I'm getting a headache?" Alice asks, and I just laugh and nod._

They bombard me with questions for the rest of the night. I answer some and I avoid others. Edward was the only one who questioned me about the time between escaping James and coming to Forks. I was alone for four years.

Those years were filled with blood-lust. Before then, I never had any freedom. Everything was decided for me right down to what I ate and wore. There wasn't that much variation for either. Just a sandwich, fruit and water or milk and a vegetable. I only had two uniforms, long sleeve and short sleeve. There wasn't anything else; I didn't need to wear anything else. I was just their puppet. A tool they used to get information they needed.

I'm not proud of everything I did here. I tortured people, killed them just to get some small scrap of information that led us to another dead end. I remember the first time I had to torture someone, they tried telling me that they were less than human. I believed them up until the man bled.

I hesitated then, he laughed and spit in my face. A few minutes later, they took me out of the room and let Azrael try it. The officers took me straight to the training room and grabbed the whip. I was leaning on my knees for hours as they slowly let the blades on the ends tear up my back. It hurt to move for a month and I never hesitated again. I let them turn me into this…this thing. A horrible monster straight out of someone's nightmares.

During those years that I was alone, I killed anyone who I thought had done me wrong or had disrespected me. I slowly learned that I was given a separate set of morals, of right and wrong and of disrespect and respect. I learned a lot in that time and I also made so many mistakes.

I hate that I have to teach them what I know. It's bad enough that I'm reliving the past without everything else going on. I wouldn't have thought that Edward would be as calm and collected as he is. When we learned that Victoria was creating an army to kill me, he was extremely protective and wouldn't let me out of his sight unless I was with one of the others. Now he's finally treating me as an equal. Not just someone he needs to protect because she's too helpless.

"Hey Bella?" Rosalie calls out. "Am I doing this right?" she asks, as she punctures through the dummies heart. Or where its heart would be if it had one.

"That's good, Rosalie," I tell her. "Try angling the blade up a bit though. It does more damage."

She nods and starts practicing the change. I continue walking back and forth, watching each of them. They're picking up everything faster than I thought they would. I think they might be practicing at night while I'm sleeping though. It would explain a lot.

After another half an hour, I let them know they can take a break. While they're comparing notes, I move the supplies around, preparing for the next lesson. Rosalie tentatively approaches.

"Bella?" she says hesitantly, "Can we talk?"

"Yeah," I say, moving one of the dummies. "What do you want to talk about?"

She's quiet for a moment and when I look back at her, she finally speaks, "I wanted to apologize. All this time I was rude to you because I thought you were throwing away your humanity and that…well, you didn't fit into the family," I turn and look at her. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to judge and assume. You're nothing like I thought you were."

I nod and smile. "It's okay, Rosalie. I wasn't acting completely like myself."

Edward walks up next to me and kisses my cheek. "Do you want any help, love?" I just smile and motion towards the dummies. He immediately picks one up and puts it back in the storage facility.

I turn to help him when Rosalie speaks again, "And Bella?" she says. "You can call me Rose."

I smile, knowing that she only lets the family call her that.

"Bella?" Edward calls, "You going to help?" he asks and I take in my surroundings. He's almost put everything away. I run over to the closest dummy and put it away. The rest of the day is relatively easy.

We're all just sitting at one of the tables and talking when I hear it. The screeching and protesting of metal. I rise to my feet immediately and close my eyes, listening closely. I faintly hear two sets of feet land against the old, hard concrete. It's in the South-West corner of the complex. I haven't dared step foot in that area since…since the night I escaped.

I grab my gear and ready myself for battle. His scouts have found us.

The others are alarmed, but wordlessly follow suit. It is what I've been training them for after-all. I just hope they realize exactly how powerful our enemy is before something happens.

But that's just a child's prayer; something always happens.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

_Previously…_

_I grab my gear and ready myself for battle. His scouts have found us._

_The others are alarmed, but wordlessly follow suit. It is what I've been training them for after-all. I just hope they realize exactly how powerful our enemy is before something happens._

_But that's just a child's prayer; something always happens._

Within minutes, we're ready. I make a few of the others stay back; they aren't strong enough fighters for this yet. As much as I hate to admit it, Azrael and I are alike. We always send in some of the stronger fighters in first as scouts. That way, they'd most likely come back.

I hesitantly lead them towards the South-West corridor. I know the carnage is still there. I can smell it from here. The others start to look more and more confused with the more turns I take. The people who designed this base meant for it to be a maze. That way, no prisoner could escape. The only ones who knew how to navigate it were those of us the officials trusted the most. Azrael and I were a part of that elite group. That's how we knew the way out.

The smell gets stronger the closer we get and it brings back memories. Memories I wish more than anything I could just forget. The others with me gag a bit when their senses catch what mine already have.

"Bella?" Emmett says, "What is that smell?" I keep walking, guiding them wordlessly. "Bella?" he tries again. "What is that _smell_?"

I remain silent and he continues trying to get me to answer. I finally answer, "It's the carnage of my escape, Emmett. Bodies. They've been buried under rocks and ash ever since then. That's what you're smelling and I suggest you get used to it," I snap. "It'll be a lot worse where we're going."

After another ten minutes, we're right around the bend from the scouts. They've stayed in the same area, unaware of how to proceed and probably just baiting time until Azrael tells them how to get around. We have to strike now.

I divide us up into two groups. The first will strike head on and the second will come in a few minutes later, hopefully distracting them long enough for us to end them. The first group is made up of Jasper, Emmett and I. The second is Edward and Rosalie. I just hope this plan works.

As soon as I break through the wall of rubble, Jasper charges through and immediately hits the larger of the two. The blow doesn't do much, but it does surprise him a bit that the hit was almost exactly where it needed to be in order to disable him. If only for a few minutes.

Emmett and I run through the opening next, I head straight for the other scout while the boys take on the other. That's good; they listened to me when I told them to work in pairs. It's safer when someone has your back.

The blonde lunges towards me, poised to attack. I deflect it and return with a hit of my own. For several minutes, my hits seem to do nothing to him but finally after a swift blow, his defenses start to wear down. I can hear the other two joining us and I don't pay much attention to them. The blonde sees them and freezes. I take the opportunity, unsheathing my dagger and putting it through his chest. This shocks him long enough for me to get my hand around his heart and crush it. He staggers back a step, then falls.

I look over to my left and see that the others are doing well. The distraction didn't work for them though, I take in his appearance and jump into the fight. After a few minutes, it's clear that he's the more equipped fighter. I take my blades out and push Edward out of the way. I nod to Jasper and he moves Rosalie back as well. The two of us try to find an opening while Em makes sure the other two don't do anything stupid. I can hear Emmett struggling with Edward though. It shocks me when I feel a hand on my shoulder and I hit him with the tip of the blade. I can see the disbelief run across Edward's face. I yell out to Emmett and he takes Edward and quickly puts pressure on the wound. The disadvantage of using these knives, daggers and blades is that they can harm the others. It's meant to tear through my skin, so it does some serious damage to them.

Jasper and I see the opening in his defense simultaneously. We take it, both our knives penetrating his chest and Jasper takes the heart out before I get the chance to. We quickly collect the blades and run back to camp.

I can smell Edward's blood heavily in the air. He's losing too much. We arrive back at the camp in only a few minutes. With a full on sprint, it didn't take very long.

Carlisle automatically gets out a med kit and starts working on closing up the wound. He's rushing which can only mean one thing.

Edward's life is in peril because of me. If I hadn't been so filled with the blood lust of the battle then none of this would happen. I sit down in my full gear and wait nervously, watching Carlisle work. Eventually he calls Alice over to help him. He just has her keep pressure on the wound while he works to suture it.

Jasper and Emmett went out a little bit ago to get some blood for him. With the scouts finding us, they promised to stay close.

I just hope they return soon. Once Carlisle is done suturing the wound, Edward's going to need blood fast. He's lost so much that he's actually asleep right now. Carlisle keeps telling me not to worry, that it's a natural response to the amount of blood that he's lost, but I can't help but worry.

"We're back!" Emmett's booming voice announces. He and Jasper walk through the entryway holding a couple of terrified looking deer. They put one close to him and Edward stirs. He has to have help to feed, but once he's finished with one of the deer he's able to feed off of the other one by himself.

He's still got awhile to go before he's healed, but I'm more than relieved that he's okay. I don't know what I would've done without him.

Please review!


End file.
